How can a plan go just so terribly wrong?
by Ruka81
Summary: Emma and Regina are in love with each other but they are both too stubborn and scared to do something and act on it. Henry is really tired of his moms attitude, he wants his family and so he makes up a plan. Unfortunately at a certain point something just goes so terribly wrong.. Story set at the beginning of S4. Rated M just to be sure!
1. Step 1 - Regina

**How can a plan go just so terribly wrong?**

 **Summary** : Emma and Regina are in love with each other but they are both too stubborn and and scared to do something and act on it. Henry is really tired of his moms attitude, he wants his family and so he makes up a plan. Unfortunately at a certain point something just goes so terribly wrong.. Story set at the beginning of S4.

Chapter 1 – "Step 1 - Regina"

Regina's POV

Sitting in the corner of the diner, Regina was having breakfast with her son. Suddenly the bell rang and the sheriff Emma Swan entered. For a brief moment their eyes locked, dark brown meeting sapphire green eyes and Regina's heart skip a beat scanning every movement of the blonde girl from a far as she continued her way to the counter.

"Hey Ems" Ruby greeted her.  
"Morning Rub"  
"Since you got your new magic powers you are so stunning sexy, do you know that?" Ruby teased her winking.

And yes indeed she was.. Or at least she was for Regina. It had been two weeks since she had broken up with Robin so he could stay at Marian side taking care of her.. She should be hard broken but indeed the only thing she could thing about was how incredible beautiful Emma Swan was.

' _I really should stop thinking things like that!_ ' Regina scolded herself sighing. ' _She is beautiful, caring, brave and amazing.. Sometimes also very irritating and infuriating.. And she is a GOOD girl. Good girls never like villains.. Or former villain.. Oh and above all she is the Charmings daughter! They are always perfect.. The perfect family.._ ' She snorted ' _There is no way that their daughter.. Their princess.. could ever find anything interesting in someone like me!"_

She looked at the blonde again seeing her familiar interaction with Red asking for her morning cappuccino _.. "I wish I could be like Ruby for her.. They always get along so well.. They understand each other so easily and Ruby makes her always smile.. She would never be like that around me.. Around the Evil Queen"_ she looked back at her mug sadly _.. "I have to admit it.. I'm jealous.."_ She thought biting her lip.

 _"I am the one that took her away from her parents.. I destroyed her happy childhood.. I made her an orphan.. I am the one who ruined her life.. For all these reasons I'm the person she hates the most._. _And above all she is with the pirate..'_

"You should just ask her out.." hissed Henry drifting her away from her thoughts.  
"Pardon?"  
"You should ask Emma out.. for a date! Erm.. I just meant that it would be cool with me, you and Ma being together!" he grinned.

' _Emma and I together with our son.. As a real family_ '.. At the thought of that she blushed.. And the Evil Queen NEVER blushes!  
She was about to shot back her reply when Emma just showed up at their table. ' _Shit! I was so caught in my own thoughts that I didn't see her approaching. And since when has she become so damn sexy?!_ ' And the thought of this just made the Evil Queen blush even more.

"Hey kid!" She smiled.  
"Good morning Emma"  
"Hi Regina.. Good morning. Are you feeling well? It seems you are all.. Erm.. flustered.."

The statement caught the raven woman totally off guard, she was pretty sure she had her emotionless-mask on.

"I'm fine thank you. It's just the coffee that is too hot" she replied sternly with a don't-even-try-to-think-this-is-not-true look.  
"Mmh.. Ok if you say so.. Hey kiddo are you ready for school? I can drive you there this morning" she smiled and then turned her full attention to Regina "only if this is ok for you of course.. maybe we can go there together?"

Regina's heart started to ache, Emma's voice was so sweet and caring.. _'How could I not be ok with you spending time with our son as a family_? _And you even asked for me to join you_!' Regina just wanted to stay there with Henry and the woman she had discovered to have feelings for and spend their time together.. Maybe even drive their son together at school, but she felt like that was not her place, she simply wasn't worth it. And so she just decided to do what she does best: be nasty and run away.

"Yes of course you can drive Harry to school, I don't see any problem Miss Swan. Indeed I have a lot of work to do for the meeting planned in the afternoon. Maybe you two can finish your breakfast together before leaving". Saying that she stood up, said goodbyes and then just walked away.

Henry checked if her Ma was looking at him and finding out that at the moment she was much more interested in following Regina with her gaze instead of checking on him, he took a piece of paper from his pocket and scratched something on it:

Step 1 - make your mom aware that you would be happy to see Emma and her finally together - accomplished!


	2. Step 2 - Emma

**Here it is the second chapter** **.. thank you for reading!**

 **Sorry for any mistake but English is not my born-language, however I'm trying to do my best.**

 **I don't own OUaT**

Chapter 2 – "Step 2 - Emma"

Emma's POV

' _I need to see her.. even just for a moment! It doesn't matter how much I try, I just can't stop thinking about her.. So please God just let me see her_ ' Emma sighed at the thought that was haunting her every morning.. ' _Truth be told, also every afternoon and every evening and every night.. Ok, ok I admit it.. every moment! I think about her every single damn moment of my life!_ '

For this reason Emma that morning decided to go and have breakfast at the diner, hoping with all her might that Henry and Regina would be there too.

It'd been quite some time that the blonde had come to terms with her feelings for the raven woman: she was totally head over heels in love with her. She knew that there was no possibility that Regina could feel the same way about her.. _'after all this is the Evil Queen we are talking about.. gorgeous, regal, sexy and of course absolutely not into girls in any way_ '.. so she decided a long time ago to just look after her from a far and try to be her guardian angel hidden in the shadows who would help her reaching her happy ending.

As soon as she entered the diner she spotted Regina immediately and their eyes locked for just a brief moment.. _'OMG how can she always be so damn breathtaking?! Ok Emma just calm down.. And act normally! In any case.. That's a start_ ' She grinned ' _seeing her is a very good way to start the day.. It'd be amazing to start every day like this.. Just wake up and see her beautiful brown eyes as the first thing of the day_..'

At the beginning it was something hard to admit to herself but now she knew: she had always had a strong bond with 'Madam Mayor', actually she had felt this way since the very first time they met. It was something strange, something that happened only with the brunette: she could always detect immediately where she was or if she was in danger or pain and above all she felt warm.. complete. She realized a long time ago that when she was near her Queen she felt finally at home.. _'she is my home.. who would ever guessed the Savior finding her home in the Evil Queen..?'_ she chuckled.

Her legs were shaking.. _'Just as it happens every time_!'.. and she wasn't feeling quite confident they would support her properly, so she decided to move as quickly as possible to go and sit at the counter.

"Hey Ems" Ruby greeted her immediately, being Emma's best-friend she knew exactly in what kind of state the blonde was just at the sight of Regina.  
"Hi Rub"  
"Since you got your new magic powers you are so stunning sexy, do you know that?" Ruby teased her winking. She said that aloud on purpose hoping Regina would hear her and maybe.. just maybe.. this would create some kind of reaction in the brunette.. a little bit of jealousy would be very welcome!  
"Can you please give me a cappuccino?" Emma said nonchalantly.

' _So at least I can focus my attention on something else and don't make a total fool of myself_ ''.  
Waiting for her cappuccino Emma kept stealing glances over her shoulders at the brunette sitting with their son.. _'Our son.. It just sounds so right..'_. Regina was sipping her hot black coffee and she seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.. ' _Sure idiot! She has just broken up with Robin and probably she is thinking about him right now.. Yeah that's for sure, there could be no other reason for her looking so sad and blushing_ ' she sighed sadly.

Ruby headed her the cappuccino and slightly added "you can just go over there and say "Hi" you know?".

' _She is right.. Don't be such a coward Swan! Fuck.. Just go over there and think about something to start a damn conversation_ '. She didn't even finish this thought that her legs had already brought her where she really wanted to be.

"Hey kid!" Emma smiled to Henry.  
"Good morning Emma" Regina greeted her with that damn gorgeous smile of hers and Emma stomach flip flopped.  
"Hi Regina.. Good morning."

' _Hell._. _I need to find a way to set the attention of something else but me, I know she can read me like an open book and I'm really not ready to make her know just how much she really means to me.. WAIT! Why is she still blushing so hard? Please let her not to be in pain..!'_

"Are you feeling well? It seems you are all.. Erm.. flustered.." Emma asked concerned.

"I'm fine thank you. It's just the coffee that is too hot" she replied sternly giving her the don't-even-try-to-argue look that Emma loved so much.

' _Oh Regina.. I know you.. I_ _know_ _that something is really bothering you! But it's clear that this is not something you wanna discuss about now.. So ok My Queen (I like so much to call you like that at least in my own thoughts!).. I'll drop the subject just as you wish..'_

"Mmh.. Ok if you say so.. Hey kiddo are you ready for school? I can drive you there this morning" she smiled and then turned her full attention to Regina "only if this is ok for you of course.. maybe we can go there together?".. 'Please _come along with us.._ _Please, please say something good so we can stay the three of us together!'_

"Yes of course, I don't see any problem Miss Swan. Indeed I have a lot of work to do for the meeting planned in the afternoon. Maybe you two can finish your breakfast together before going to school". Saying that Regina stood up and just walked away and Emma ached at the use of her last name. _'Why are you always so cold with me Regina..? I know I ruined your life bringing Marion back but I just wanted to spend some time with you..'_ She sighed _._

"Hey kid, I think we gonna go.. Don't wanna make you late for school".

They were in Emma's yellow bug talking about comics and other stuff regarding school when suddenly Henry asked her "why can't you simply ask her out?"

"Sorry kid?"

"I can see how much you care about mom.. So why don't you just ask her out for a date or something? So you can spend more time with her.."

 _'OMG have I really be so obvious about my feelings that even Henry notice?! I have to find some fucking excuse..'_

"Henry.. Listen.."

"Don't!"

"What?"

"Don't even try and lie to me! You have the power you can always say when someone is lying.. well I have the super-power to sense people's feelings! Of course I can do that for everyone but the person I can be romantically interested in.." He added as an afterthought. "And with you it's even worse because sometimes I can even ear your thoughts! You are my birth-mother so I can sense.. I can EAR clearly how much you love mom.. So please don't lie!"

Emma was wide eyed.

"Henry.." She said worried "since when have you been feeling like that?".. She knew pretty well how difficult could be to deal with these kind of powers.

"Since we came back from Neverland.. You two fought so much to make me feel your love for me back then that when we came back I started to feel not only that but also your feelings towards each other.. I was able to sense all your feelings like love, sadness, caring, loneliness, anger, jealousy, everything.. And when we were in NY I was going to get crazy! Because I was sensing all your feelings but I was also feeling emotions that weren't yours or mine.. they were coming from someone else.. Someone I knew I love with all my heart.. Someone very important for me but that I couldn't remember for God-knows what reason! I was so confused and hard broken.. really.. But then I met mom again in Storybrook and I was so reviled because everything made sense again.. I had no memory of her but I knew that all those emotions I have been felling over the past year were hers! Without my memories I wasn't able to catch the meaning of those feelings coming from the two of you.. But then I remembered and I knew.. Those were your feelings towards each other!" he grinned after is rambling speech, he was relieved to finally tell his mom about all the thoughts he had been bottling up for the last months.

Emma was shocked. She really had no idea Henry had had that kind of power and moreover she never noticed in NY he was feeling that way. Feeling Regina's emotions during the "missing-year" would have broken a stone.. she knew how much the Queen was destroyed for her loss.. _'destroyed for Henry's loss..'_ she pointed out in her mind.

"Ok kiddo.. I'm not gonna lie to you".. She took a deep breath and whispered "yes.. I love her.."

"Sorry I didn't catch what you said.." Henry told her smiling broadly.

"Ok.. Ok.. I LOVE REGINA.. and also since a long time.. Happy..?"

"Yes.. Very happy indeed!"

"In any case kid there is no chance for me with her. I ruined her life.. at least twice.. maybe even three times already" she said sadly.

"Three times?" He said arching an eyebrow and crossing his arms.  
"Yeah" she sighed "First.. I broke the curse. She was living here with you and she was happy.. and then I destroyed everything she cared for".  
"She felt lonely back then" Harry interrupted "she felt like something important was missing.. She wanted to change her life because revenge didn't give her what she was searching for.. What she really needed", Emma stared at him dumbfounded.

"I really don't think so, but as if it wasn't enough after that I took you away in NY, she couldn't see you for over a year! And above all when we came back you had no memories of her.. And you know how hard all of that has been for her!"

"She was destroyed because she had had to give up her family.. Me and you! She had finally had some kind of family but had to give it up.. But that wasn't your fault and she knew that pretty well!"

"It wasn't.. But she took everything on her shoulders kid, she saved everyone and she gave us the best gift ever: good memories and a future together. She did all of this without asking for anything in return! That day when we were crossing the town line I looked in the rearview mirror and watching her fighting this new curse with her purple magic made me realize..

"I know Ma.. in that moment you realized your love for mom.." He interrupted her nodding knowingly.

"Yeah.. But then at the end of all this crap she was finally starting to be happy again and what did I do? I brought Marion back and destroyed her happy ending with Robin Hood!" She said with watery eyes.

"You didn't do that on purpose! And she knows that you didn't do that to hurt her.."

"But I did kid.. I deeply hurt her when she was just trying with all her might to be a better person.. She was having hope again and I destroyed everything!"

"She wasn't in love with him!" He yelled.. "She was feeling trapped, do you know that? She was feeling like she was supposed to want to stay with him.. like she was supposed to love him due to some pixie dust of ages ago.. But she didn't. For this reason she felt trapped.. She didn't know what to do. But at the end you gave her the best excuse ever: you brought his wife back! If she had really been mad at you for destroying her life she would have killed you.. And you know that!" he told her with a knowing smile.

"No Henry.. haven't you seen how just she always disappear every time I'm nearby? Even this morning.. I just wanted the three of us to spend some time together driving you school but she just walked away as soon as I showed up. There is only one explanation for this kid: she fucking hates me.. She can't even stand to stay in my presence.. And I can't blame her for that".

"Mom loves you too.." He whispered.

"Come on Henry this is not possible! This is Regina we are talking about! You know.. beautiful, sexy, totally straight.. Former Evil Queen who can have whoever she wants! She would never see anything interesting in me.. She is PERFECT and I'm an orphan with no regality and no proper manners!"

"You are the only one that sees her just as Regina the woman who adopted me.. loving me with all her heart and protecting me from anything and anyone.. you see her like that and not only as the Evil Queen! You are the only one that has always believed in her and trusted her.. And those things mean the world to her!" He yelled.

He really was exasperated.. his two moms were so stubborn.. So in love with each other and so clueless. He really hoped his plan was good enough to bring those two together.. He wanted his family together after all!

"Here we are kid.. You really gotcha go.. School is gonna start in a few minutes. I really don't want to make you late and piss Regina off even more" she smiled.

"See you later Ma.." He hugged her tightly and rush out the bug.

Finally in his classroom, Henry took out his parchment from his pocket and wrote down:

Step 2 - make Emma admit her love for mom accomplished


	3. Step 3 - Henry

Chapter 3 – "Step 3 - Henry"

Henry's POV

Henry wasn't usually eager to end his school day, yet today he really couldn't help it. Finally starting from today he could have the family he had started to crave in these last months.. since his moms saved him in Neverland. ' _Yeah.. The only problem is to make these two stubborn-clueless moms of mine aware that they love each other so much! Luckily I have Operation M &M on going and it'll be a success!_' He grinned. (Operation M&M aka operation Mom and Ma and their happy endings).

Henry was still deep in his thoughts when finally the school bell rang. He was so excited that he gathered all his things as fast as he could and stormed out of the classroom.

He headed directly to the library and he was in such a rush that he got there in no more than 5 minutes (usually it takes about 15 minutes to get there!).

 _'Ok.. Time for step 3 - find a way to make moms spend more time together and admit their feelings for each other! I really hope Belle and Ruby were able to find a way.. an idea.. a spell.. anything that could help me with that!'_ He sighed.

He knew since the beginning of his Operation that that task was too big to do by himself, for this reason he decided to immediately involve also Belle and Ruby in his plan.. Who were of course very supportive. They knew pretty well that those two were deeply in love with each other but they were too stubborn and scared to act on it. They knew they needed a push and Henry's plan was just what they needed.

As soon as he entered the library he noticed Belle and Ruby exchanging worried glances.. "Hey Henry? How is Operation M&M going?" Ruby immediately greeted him. He was still a little unsure for their previous attitude but decided to drop it and get on it later "Pretty good!" He grinned from ear to ear "step 1 and 2 accomplished! Now I really need your help to make step 3 work." He said in some way sadly. "Were you able to find something?" In that moment he saw the worried look again on Belle and Ruby's faces.

"I'm so sorry Henry, since you told us about your plan, we spent here every night searching for the right spell but we could find anything.." Belle told him defeated.

"Oh no guys.. Please.. I really need your help.. I need to make mom and Ma spend more time together! That's the only way they can finally admit their feelings for each other! I don't know how to do that alone" he said sadly "are you sure there isn't any spell we can use?" He asked with watery eyes.

Ruby put her hand on Belle's forearm silently telling her to say all the truth and she nodded at the gesture. "Henry.. As you know.. unfortunately magic always comes with a price.. We checked all the known and unknown spells but they really are too risky.. Their price is always too high.. I'm sorry kid but we have to find another way.."

In that moment Anna's head popped out from behind a bookshelf.

"Erm.. Hi!" She said blushing "Sorry.. We really didn't mean to eavesdrop.. We.. I mean Elsa and I.. we were just here searching information regarding our family tree and know something more about portals.. You know just to come back home and.."

"Anna.. stop blathering and get straight to the point.." Elsa said from behind her sweetly.

"Yeah.. Sorry for rambling.. Anyway, we have a plan!" She pointed out smiling heartedly.

The trio looked at her dumbfounded with Henry being the first to recover "Really?" He asked with his eyes full of hope. Anna and Elsa's heads were still nodding when Ruby added "Hey girls but did you get that here we are talking about Emma and Regina and a way to make them spend more time together so they can finally admit their love for each other, didn't you?" _'Good strike Ruby, better to be safe than sorry!'_ Henry though _._

"Yes Ruby we got it quite well" Elsa said smiling.

"And you are fine with that..?" Ruby asked dumbfounded.

"Yes sure! Why shouldn't we..?" Replied Anna arching an eyebrow. "And above all I think that everyone here is aware of their love for each other but them! Come on.. Didn't you really think that we were fooled by their constant bickering and their "Miss Swan" and "Madam Mayor" façade, did you?!" Anna snorted.. "And It's also so clear there is so much more under it.. Some.. Erm.. Love-Sexual tension!".

After this statement they all stared at each other unsure of what to do next for some moments when suddenly Ruby burst into laughter. Immediately after the others followed her laughing very hard.

"So what's your plan girls?" Ruby asked when finally the laughter subsided. Of course Anna was the first to answer with excitement "well.. You don't really need a spell to make people spend time together.. You just have to create the right situation.." She started knowingly.

"Great genius.. We know that! But unfortunately this is precisely what we are missing here!"

"Please Ruby let her finish first! I know that you are Emma's best friend and that you care a lot about all this situation.. But I can assure you our plan is good and it's gonna work.." Elsa stated smiling at them and putting a hand on Ruby's forearm. At this gesture the wolf fell silent immediately.

"So.. Here is our plan.. As you know Emma and Elsa have magical powers but unfortunately both of them have problems controlling them. On the other hand Regina is a master at controlling her magic as well as her emotions!" She said with a wide grin and the others were looking at her as if she had just stated the obvious and missing completely her point.

"That's obvious.. And so..?" Asked Ruby impatiently.

Anna grunted shaking her hands in the air.. How can the others not get what was just in front of them?

"We should just ask Regina if she can give Emma and Elsa magic lessons for controlling their powers in order to defeat Ingrid! If we ask Regina to teach both of them she surely won't figure out this is a trap to stuck her and Emma together! After some time Elsa can start skipping the lessons more and more giving them more time to spend together!" She stated matter of factly.

The others were looking at her dumbfounded letting her words to sink in.

"You are genius!" Henry said full of hope.

"Really.. This plan could really work! How can we put it in place?" Ruby interjected.

"I'm going to talk with Emma.." Interrupted Elsa.. "I'll tell her that I got this idea to ask Regina for her help in controlling my magic but that I don't know her so well and for this reason I'm not feeling so confident in asking her such a favor. And I would ask Emma if she could help me with this task" she finished her speech smiling.

"That's great!" Henry said enthusiastically.

He took out his M&M operation parchment from his pocket again adding:

Step 3 - find a way to make Mom and Ma spend more time together and admit their feelings for each other (with Ruby and Belle's help) - accomplished! Elsa and Anna joined the team too!


	4. Step 4 (Part 1) - Emma

Chapter 4 – "Step 4 - Emma" - part 1

Emma's POV

They were on the manor porch waiting for Regina to open the door.

"Remind me.. How did I agree with this crazy idea of yours?" Emma asked Elsa fidgeting her feet around.

"Come on Emma! You know this is for the best.. This is our only chance to defeat Ingrid! I'm sure Regina will be a great teacher with us!" She smiled sweetly.

' _Unfortunately this is not really what the problem is!_ ' She sighed ' _of course she'll be perfect.. as usual.. and it means I'll fall in love with her more and more.. And this is going to fucking kill me!_ ' Another sigh.. ' _I just hope I won't do a total fool of myself like staring at her all the time or.._ '

"Miss Swan are you here with us or are you on another planet?" Regina asked her after trying to call out the blonde's attention several times. She was standing on the doorstep with a close-fitting black dress, high heels, eyes sparkling and hands on her hips.

 _'Breathtaking as usual! And Great.. well done Swan! A complete and total fool of myself in less than 5 seconds! We haven't even started with the lessons yet, still I was able to completely embarrass myself!_ '

"Hi..?" ' _I'm an idiot_!'

Regina arched an eyebrow crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sorry for bothering you Regina but we might have a plan for defeating Ingrid and we wanted to discuss it with you" Elsa interacted shyly nudging at Emma in the ribs.

"Please come in, so we can discuss it further and in a more comfortable place" she gestured them to enter and moved from the doorstep giving them free access to her house.

 _'Don't pass too close to her Swan.. You know that she always smell so damn good and it makes you weak in your knees.. So stay away!'_ Unfortunately Regina hadn't move so much and so there wasn't enough space for keeping the safety distance from the former Queen that Emma had hoped for. ' _I swear I'm intoxicated by her scent!_ ' She thought while passing very close to the brunette and smelling her apple scent.

As soon as they entered the manor Regina invited them in her office and Elsa sat immediately on the couch with her regal composure while Emma chose to stand there in between the two of them.

"Would you like some apple cider to drink?" Regina asked politely.

' _Anything stronger?'_ Emma sighed in her mind but instead she answered with a simple "yes thank you".

"None for me, thank you".

The brunette poured two glass of cider and handed Emma hers, in that moment their fingers just brushed against each other's for a brief moment and Emma felt a shiver ran through her body.. ' _oh_ _c_ o _me on I can't believe it! We just brushed our damn fingers for a sec.. not such a big deal! If this is my reaction for just a brief touch how could I ever react if we ever kissed?'_ At the thought she went weak at her knees and bit her lower lip. In her current state she decided that it was not safe to try and move and so she remained still were she was, while in the meantime Regina just past forward her and went to sit in her chair.

The brunette stayed quiet for some minutes moving in circles her glass and taking some sips of her cider when she decided to broke the unnerving silent.

"So.. What is this marvelous plan of yours to defeat the Snow Queen?" she asked with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

Elsa looked at Emma silently asking her to take the lead of this conversation.

"Well Regina.. As you know Elsa and I have magical powers, but unfortunately we both have some.. power-controlling issues.."

"My dear.. That's an understatement.." The Queen said arching her sculpted eyebrow. At this Emma rolled her eyes waiting for the Queen to get quiet again and then she continued.

"In any case.. That's quite the point: our lack of magical powers control. Luckily on the other hand you are a master at it.. Therefore we thought that you can give us some magic lessons, in this way we can improve our powers and maybe working with you we can kick the Snow Queen ass together!" She said the very last part with a mischievous grin. Elsa had been nodding vigorously during all of Emma's speech showing her total agreement.

Regina was completely stunned by the blondes' suggestion. Indeed it was a good plan; the three of them with their powers under control and working together.. That could really be a possibility to stop Ingrid. The only think she couldn't quite understand was why they were asking her for this teaching-task.

"Why are you asking ME for doing this?"

Elsa started to panic taking the brunette's question as her way to say she wasn't interested in helping them.

"Regina, I know that you don't see any benefit in helping us, but Ingrid could be a problem for everyone here.. even for you.. She could hurt Henry.."

The raven woman shook her head disappointedly, as it usually happens she had been totally misunderstood.

"Perhaps I haven't made myself clear; why did you choose ME for such a relevant task instead of Gold or.. Maybe even better.. The Fairies?"

Elsa relaxed for a moment realizing she had totally had misunderstood Regina's intentions, but soon after she panicked anew and even more because she hadn't thought at this kind of turns of events when she had made up this plan with Anna and now she was completely caught off guard . She hadn't any good explanation for asking Regina instead of the Fairies except that she (as well as all the others involved in Henry's operation) wanted for Emma and Regina to spend some time alone with each other.. but of course she could tell her that!

"Because I NEED YOU." Emma blurted out suddenly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me Regina.. I NEED you and I trust you!" _'Seriously?_ _Why I'm telling her all of that?! I should just slap myself and keep my damn mouth closed!_ '

"Dear, I'm sorry but you can't be serious. YOU.. The Saviour.. You could never need or trust me! Because I was and I'll always be for everyone just the Evil Queen.. Especially for you!" The brunette said with a deep sadness in her voice.

At that Emma walked dangerously in Regina's personal space challenging her with her gaze and added.. "Sorry to disappoint you, _your Majesty_.. But you are wrong! You are the one that deserve it the most! For me you have never been her, for me you have always been the lovely, caring, overprotective woman who raised our son and of course also the infuriating, bad-ass, clever Mayor with whom I fought and won so many battles! For me you are Regina and not the Evil Queen! So.. Yes, I trust you more than anyone else! And yes I need you because no one can fully understand me like you do!" Emma almost yelled the latest part of her rambling.

 _'Well done Emma! You just completely screwed up all your not-let-her-know-how-much-you-care-about-her plan!_ '

Elsa stared at the two women dazed waiting anxiously for Regina's reaction.

On the other hand Regina was completely taken aback from Emma's words and she was almost speechless. She searched the blonde's eyes for any kind of doubt or lie regarding her previous speech and finding none she couldn't help telling.. "Well.. If this is really your opinion.. I reckon your reasons for choosing me for this task are convincing enough. Meet me at my vault in two hours."

Emma and Elsa suddenly released a breath they hadn't know they were holding.

~~~SQSQ~~~


	5. Step 4 (Part 2) - Emma

Chapter 4 – "Step 4 - Emma" - part 2

Emma's POV

 **Two hours later at Regina's vault**

The three of them were in front of The Mill's vault waiting for Regina to start their magic lessons. The raven woman had chosen that specific place to play it safe; it was very isolated so even if Emma's or Elsa's magic got out of control they wouldn't harm anyone. This way, they would be free to confront their deepest secrets, release all their unknown fears and get control over their emotions so as to finally be able to control their magic.

"First thing you have to remember is that magic is emotion. The stronger your emotions are and the wilder your magic will become. Because of this you have to focus on something that can help you relax. You have to find your happy memory that you could picture easily in your mind anytime your emotions (and so your magic) are getting out of control. Is that clear?"

Both Emma and Elsa nodded their head vigorously.

' _I wonder what would you say if you know that all my happy memories are with you.. even if we are just friends and nothing more..'_

"I brought you here because this place is very isolate and far away from Storybrook, you are free to be yourself and release all your powers without fearing to hurt anyone. Here.. With me.. You don't have to hide or hold yourself back. Remember that with me you can always be yourself."

 _'So finally here we are.. and we can start our lessons. OMG she really is amazing.. She is so sure of herself, I can almost see her glowing and she is gorgeous! I would have never thought it was possible, but she is even more beautiful than usual! It seem that the teaching-task really suits her_..'

"In these days we are going to let your natural magic free, once released you'll learn how to control it. For the moment I don't want to teach you anything about spells or curses, I prefer to focus on your natural magic and its control. So let's get started, shall we?"

They had been practicing for almost two hours trying to summon fire balls (ice balls for Elsa), making object gravitation and performing little object appearances and disappearances, when suddenly everything around them started to freeze up.

"Elsa.. What are you doing? Stop this or we'll all be frozen up in no time" Regina growled.

"It's not me.."

"She is right.. It's not her fault, it's mine!"

"INGRID?!" Both Emma and Elsa said in unison, while Regina crossed her arms and looked elsewhere showing no interest in her presence.

 _'What the hell? Why on heart is she here_?'

"My dearest sisters, you two shouldn't be here with HER!" Ingrid said point her head towards Regina and then added mischievously "she is not right for you, I am the only one good enough for you."

' _Oh I can assure you Regina is just damn right for me in so many ways!_ ' and a little grin appeared on the blonde's lips.. ' _Swan stop thinking those pervert things in such a bad moment! Just focus on the situation and try to keep everyone safe!_ '

"Would you mind sharing with us WHY are you here exactly?" Regina shot back uncrossing her arms and moving, dangerously, towards her like a powerful predator ready to pounce its prey.

 _'Now THAT is sexy!'_ It reminded Emma of the Evil Queen and it quite literally took her breath away. ' _Seriously? how can I focus when she is just so damn hot all the time that I couldn't even take my mind off her for a second?'_

"And you're intruding." Regina was now completely in her Evil Queen mode and Ingrid wasted no time in turning towards her with all her anger. They were almost dancing around each other holding their gaze and it was like a silent battle was already taking place between ice and fire.

"Is that some kind of insult towards me, Your Majesty?"

"Oh, I'd very much like to insult you, Ingrid, but I'm afraid that you wouldn't understand me."

Regina smirked with her most imposing Evil Queen attire.

 _'She is so breathtaking also in her Evil Queen mode! Wait.. she is using her emotionless-Evil-Queen-mask to protect us against Ingrid! I can't believe it! I've never seen her like that with me, I've seen her in this way only towards Henry or to protect herself_ ''

"Oh I know Regina that you want them all for yourself!"

"Pardon?" The brunette said in disbelief.

"I know that you want them to be your sisters! But I'm sorry.. They are already taken! They will be my two loving sisters, not yours!"

Regina burst in a fit of laughter.

"You couldn't be serious, could you?" She asked between mocking cackles.

"I'm afraid to inform you that I already have a sister and I can assure she is already more than enough for me!".

 _'Oh please not her sister! I can be everything she wants me to be.. Her arch-enemy, her friend, her best friend.. But please not her sister! My feelings for her are so not sisterly at all! I want to be so much more for her.. I want to build up a family with her.. Regina, Henry and me.. That's the family I've been searching for all my life.. And I'm gonna fight for them!'_

"I'm not totally sure if you really are interested in Elsa in some way, yet I'm positive you have strong feelings for Emma" the Snow Queen told dangerously.

"Oh I can assure you my feelings for the Savior are not sisterly at all.." Regina said with a mischievous grin.

' _Cool down Swan and don't make your hopes up! She just meant that you are friends and not family! Yep.. That's what she meant; we are friends and nothing more for her.. She is just trying to push Ingrid's button_!'

"You really have the nerve to talk back to me like that? You will NEVER take my sisters away for me!" Ingrid yelled summoning snow balls in her hands and then started throwing ice blasts all around trying to hit Regina and everything else in between.

Regina immediately erected a magic-fire-shield between the Snow Queen and them in order to protect all the three of them.

 _'She is protecting us! Maybe Henry was right, she doesn't completely hate me.._ _But please Regina be careful I don't want you to get hurt for protecting us.. Even if it's so sweet and makes me fall for you even more!'_

Regina's shield was amazing; they couldn't be hit by Ingrid's ice blasts but on the other hand they could attack her back with their magic.

Regina was using all her magic to keep the shield up and protect them instead of attacking her soon-to-be-new-enemy. For this reason Elsa and Emma tried supporting Regina in fighting Ingrid back with their magic. Unfortunately Elsa was too scared and as a result her magic would only help Ingrid more against them and so she stopped immediately. On the other hand Emma was too angry with Ingrid for ruining her almost-alone-time with Regina and more over to try to hurt her that she couldn't maintain her magic under control. The more she tried, the more she wasn't able to perform any magic and for each passing minute she was becoming more and more frustrated in her lack of control.

Unfortunately the shield was just in front of them, so when an ice blast hit the vault behind them and came back in their direction, they were completely defenseless.

At the beginning Ingrid felt a great joy seeing the ice blast coming towards the three women, because finally she could reach her target and hit Regina passing over the fire-shield. But she made a little cry of horror and her eyes went wide when she realized that the ice blast was going very fast in Emma's direction and it was going to hit her in no more than a few seconds. She couldn't do anything to stop it.

Emma realized the situation immediately and turned herself towards the arriving ice blast, her eyes grow wide and she caught her breath. She looked briefly at Regina and saw her panic-stricken beautiful face looking at her and then she turned again toward the ice blast waiting for the inevitable impact.

 _'Fucking Great.. That's it! I'm going to be all frozen up today due to one of the Ingrid's fucking ice blast! I should have told Regina my feelings before and now I don't have the time to do that anymore.. Damn! Please Regina find a way to stop Ingrid's magic.. Not only for Marion's sake but also for me.. Please save me, so I can come back and tell you everything that is in my heart.._ ' And then she closed her eyes waiting for the impact.

But it never came.

She heard the Snow Queen laughing loudly, at that the Savior opened her eyes afraid to see what could have happened.

"It seems that at the end I got what I wanted; Regina finally out of the picture!" saying that the Snow Queen disappeared in a white cloud of smoke laughing heartily.

All the sheriff could see was Regina collapsed and still on the ground and she immediately rushed at her side. Emma felt like her heart had plummeted to her stomach, she had never seen Regina so vulnerable before. The Savior felt nothing else but cold and with a deep ache in her heart. She was pale, tears were pooling at her eyes, she barely looked like herself.

Her legs gave way under her, and she fell onto her knees, keeping a death grip on the grass near the brunette's form as her whole body shook with a wracking sob.

' _This can't be real! Please tell me this is not really happening.. I can't survive this.. I can't live without her in my life even if she doesn't return my feelings. Oh God Please tell me she is gonna be fine.. I can't lose her without even having given us a chance to be something! That ice blast was for me..'_

"She saved you.." Elsa said interrupting the thoughts of a very shocked Emma.

"She saw you in danger and she wasted no time in throwing herself between you and the ice blast.."

Kneeling at Regina's side she gently turned the other woman who was lying prone on the ground and took her head in her lap. The former Queen opened her eyes slowly. Emma checked frantically all her body for any injury and found out that the ice blast hit her just above the brunette's heart.

"Emma?" She heard it clearly, even though it was barely louder than a broken whisper.

"Holy Shit!"

"Language Miss Swan.."

' _SHIT.. SHIT.. SHIT! It crashed just near her heart! What the Hell? Couldn't it hit her in some other place with all the damn different possibilities! But no.. of course it should have been near her heart! We don't have much time.. and she has already started to freeze up..! Fuck Ingrid.. I swear I'm gonna kill you!'_

"We need to bring you home immediately! I'll poof the two of us over there.."

"Emma you have practiced with your magic just for the past two hours and nothing more.. The 'Poofing' is something very advanced, you don't have enough experience for doing that and above all you don't have your magic under control.. so bring me home in a more common way.." Regina said weakly.

"Oh I can assure you I can do that! I don't care how difficult or dangerous it could be.. you are badly hurt and my "emotions" just want to keep you safe and I will! I would do anything to protect you.. even performing a difficult spell like that!"

 _'Oh crap!_ '

"Only true love can thaw a frozen heart." They look up at Elsa's voice and hope flows through Emma's heart. "Henry…." She begins but Elsa shakes her head solemnly, "with this kind of ice-spell, only a romantic true love can save her".

"Emma.. it is too dangerous for you and I don't want to put you in danger.." Regina said softly.

"I don't care! You need to be home as soon as possible! In this way Robin could be there in no time and give you a good true-love-kiss and save you!" Emma ached in her heart knowing she couldn't be the one who'll save Regina, but the most important thing at the moment was Regina's life and nothing else.

' _I was never supposed to fall in love with you, Regina Mills. Damn you!'_

She looked at Elsa who understandingly nodded in return "I'll inform the others and bring Robin at the manor as soon as possible.. along with Henry of course".

At that Emma put the former Evil Queen in a close and protective embrace and make them disappear in a puff of light-blue smoke.

"Emma stop!" she tried again to plead, but Emma couldn't - or wouldn't - hear her.

~~~SQSQ~~~~~~~~~~~~ TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~ SQSQ~~~

 _ **I really hope you are liking it :).. Please read and review!**_


	6. Step 4 (Part 3) - Emma

**Sorry for making you wait, but this chapter was pretty long! Enjoy your reading!**

Chapter 4 – "Step 4 - Emma" - part 3

Emma's POV

It wasn't her intention to end up directly inside the Mayor's bedroom, she really didn't want to intrude in Regina's private life. Her plan was to poof them in the mansion living room, but hey, it was probably luck that she didn't end up in space or somewhere equally ridiculous.

"Here we are Regina, please don't fall asleep.. stay with me." At that the brunette eyed her strangely but she hadn't enough strength left to reply in any way.

' _Please Regina don't fall asleep otherwise it'll speed up the freezing process! You have to stay awake.. here with me! I'll save you.. I swear! No matter what..'_

"If you fall asleep it'll speed up the curse, so please stay awake!" Emma told her concerned.

"You.. you really did it, didn't you? You really were able to bring me here using your magic.." Regina was both impressed and very proud of Emma. She really thought it wasn't possible for the Savior to perform such an advanced spell yet, but evidently she was wrong. And for the first time in her life she was really happy to have been proven wrong.

"I told you! You said that 'magic is emotion' and my emotions are pretty strong at the moment. I care too much about you.. So I suppose I've just followed my feelings and let my magic take care of everything".

"You care..?" the former queen asked confused.

"Of course I care.. thought it was something you already knew. We are friend, remember?" a light blush appeared on the blonde's cheeks.

' _Maybe the only difference is that I care about you a little bit more than what you are already aware of. My concern for you it's more a I'm-deeply-in-love-with-you-and-I'll-do-everything-I-can-to-make-you-happy kind of caring. But there is no need for you to know that.."_

Emma eased down an almost unconscious Regina on the bed, she tried to make her as much comfortable as possible adjusting two pillows behind her head and covering her lovingly with silk blankets.

"Please Regina don't fall asleep.. we have to wait for Elsa to come back with Henry and Robin.. he will kiss you and then you'll be fine again".

Regina eyed her in astonishment, her eyes usually full of life and challenge had resignation in them.

' _Why is she so resigned? It's so out of her character.. I've never seen her like that! There is something strange going on that I could quite put my fingers on... Maybe she thinks that moron of Robin doesn't love her anymore! But seriously? How could he not love her..? If I were him.. stop Emma! You would never be in his place, so just stay at her side like the friend she needs you to be..'_

 __"You have to rip my heart"

"WHAT? You are kidding, right?"

"You have to take my heart out Emma.." Regina told her seriously.

 _'She called me "Emma".. Not Miss Swan or Savior.. OMG she is deadly serious! But I can't do that..! I could never do something that would hurt her.. I care too much..'_

 __"Please.. You have to do that.. I'm too weak.. I can't do that myself.." She reasoned.

"No.. No.. No way I'm gonna hurt you.." Emma was shaking her head vigorously.

"Emma.." She started putting her hand on the Savior's and intertwining their fingers "..it's the only way for me to survive. If Ingrid's magic reaches my heart and freezes it, I'll die and you know that pretty well, don't you? So.. Take it out and give me a chance to live.."

 **Meanwhile in the library..**

Henry, Ruby, Belle and Anna were chatting happily making up all the different scenarios they could think of regarding the first magic lesson that was taking place in that same moment.

"I'm so happy Ma and Elsa were able to convince mom to give them some magic lessons! I'm sure she is a great teacher!" Henry said proudly and grinning heartedly. "If the plan is working as planned in the next minutes Elsa would find an excuse and leave them alone. I'm looking forward to hear news from her!"

"Me too!" Anna interjected excitedly.

In that moment the door opened slowly and a very broken Elsa was there trembling from head to toe. Anna got immediately that something was terribly wrong with her sister "Oh no.. Elsa what happened?"

As soon as the Snow Princess was there with her new friends she started to sob uncontrollably, she fell onto her knees bringing her hands to her face in an attempt to stop the tears and the wracking sobs.

"Everything went so terribly wrong.." she started between hiccups.

In no time everyone was near her and Ruby went to her knees and put the blonde girl close in an affectionate embrace. "Shh.. don't worry sweetie.. calm down and tell us what happened.."

"We were at Regina's vault and everything was working pretty fine.. she was trying to teach us how to control our natural magic.. she really is an amazing teacher.. and we were performing some little spells.. but then.." her eyes went wide, she looked at Henry and she seemed too afraid to continue.

Henry had the feeling that something very bad had happened to his moms during their lessons as soon as Elsa entered the library crying. He tried to be strong with all his might, he needed to know exactly what happened to his moms and find a way to solve the situation as soon as possible. For this reason he kneeled at the other side of Elsa (Ruby was at Elsa right side and so he took the left one) and taking her hands in his he nodded her to continue.

The blonde princess tried to regain her composure and then she carried on with her narration.

"We were there practicing, trying to summon fire balls and making object gravitation.. and we were really having a good time.. but then.. suddenly.. everything started to freeze up around us and Ingrid appeared!"

"Oh my God! Why was she there..?" Anna asked concerned.

Elsa glared the group around her feeling a little ashamed, she felt like it was her own fault what happened.. after all the magic lessons had been an Anna and Elsa's idea.

"She had thought that Regina wanted to steal Emma and me from her and so she came all the way there to make her point.."

"This is ridiculous!" Ruby interjected taking her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Please tell me it's not true.." Anna's eyes went wide as she caught her breath. Elsa nodded sadly with new fresh tears in her eyes.

"What happened next?" Henry asked shaking and becoming paler and paler each passing second.

"Regina.. She.. She tried to protect us starting a quarrel with Ingrid and making her focus all her attention and hate upon her instead of Emma and me", she took a deep breath, "Ingrid got really furious and so she attacked us with her ice blasts".

They were all holding their breath listening to Elsa's narration and sometimes a gasp can be heard here and there during her speech. It was a slow torture for all of them; they were deadly afraid to know what happened but at the same time they wanted to know it as soon as possible.

"Regina was great! Believe me.. she was really amazing! She protected us with all her might.. she immediately built up a fire-shield against Ingrid's ice blasts so we were safe".

"Really? My mom decided to protect you two instead of attacking Ingrid..?" Henry was so proud of his mom; Regina – ' _no not Regina, the Evil Queen_ ' he thought – used to pay attention only in destroying the enemy in front of her and never caring people got hurt in the process.

"Yes she did.. and she did also so much more.." Elsa stated smiling sweetly.

"Unfortunately Emma and I were so taken aback by Ingrid's outburst and so scared that we couldn't use our magic properly; we couldn't help Regina.. we really were useless" She added defeated.

And then she almost whispered "..and due to this Regina got hurt.."

"WHAT?!" all the others said at the same time.

"My mom..?"

"An ice blast was on its way towards Emma.. it had been a matter of seconds for it to hit her.. but Regina saved her! She poofed herself in front of Emma and took the ice blast in her chest.." Elsa cracked in sobs again.

"My mom saved Ma.." Henry said in disbelief, he was too shocked to process the situation further than that.

Anna gaped and stood still embracing herself, she couldn't understand how things could have gone so terribly wrong.

"Oh my God..!" escaped from Belle's lips as she brought her hands over her mouth.

Ruby was literally dumbfounded, she kept on holding Elsa in her arms getting her closer and closer because she needed something.. someone.. to hold onto. Just as all the other members of "Operation M&M" she thought it was their fault.. her fault. She just wanted her best-friend to be finally happy with the woman she had been in love with for the past 4 years but instead they risked Emma's life and got Regina injured in the process. That really was a disaster.

"How.. Where..?" Henry had his mind racing so fast that he wasn't able to finish his sentences, he wanted to ask so many questions that in reality none got out.

"How is she? Where are they now?" Belle got the situation immediately and asked Elsa the questions that were in all their minds.

Elsa got her head up to look at her, "She got hurt pretty badly, because the ice blast hit her just above her heart.." she whispered sadly. "Emma hugged her and poof them at the mansion". Henry felt like suddenly he wasn't able to breath anymore, knowing that his mom was hurt and that he couldn't do anything to help her.

"Emma really did something so advanced and dangerous..?" Belle asked in disbelief.

"You can't imagine how crushed she was.. she wanted to save Regina so badly that she used all her emotions to bring her home using her magic. They are waiting for us at the manor.. and Emma is expecting for us to bring Robin there too.."

"Why..?"

"Only true love can thaw a frozen heart.." she repeated for the second time that day.. "and she is still thinking that Robin is Regina's true love".

"Mom doesn't love him.. she has never been in love with him.." Henry groaned.

"I know.. but we have to take him there and make him kiss Regina. Maybe when that kiss will not work Emma would try something else.. we just have to push her in the right direction.. that's the only chance we have to save Regina." Anna reasoned, speaking for the first time since Elsa told them what happened. It was strange for her to be silent for such a long period.

 **Later at the Manor..**

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and Henry was there with Belle and all the others soon after them.

' _Oh God Henry! How can I explain this to him? His mother got hurt after he worked so hard to re-built their relationship after our missed year in New York.. and now I don't even know how to fix this! It's all my fault..'_

"Henry.." Emma started not knowing how to end her sentence and with her eyes full of tears.

Seeing his brunette mother lying on the bed unconscious and with her left arm and shoulder already frozen, Henry started to panic and a sob escaped his lips.

He throw himself in Emma's arms hugging her tightly, silently asking for support.

"Please.. please save my mom.."

"I'm trying kid.. I'm trying! I swear to you I'll to everything I can to save her" Emma said wiping his tears with her thumb.

Belle immediately noticed the peculiar treasure chest on Regina's nightstand, it was glowing with a red light and it was easy to understand what was inside.

Emma caught Belle's gaze on the small box and she got quite nervous.

"She kinda asked me to take her heart out.." she started ashamed and Henry's eyes went wide, "I really didn't want do to it, but she was so sure it was the right thing to do that it felt right to just follow her lead.."

"It really was the best thing to do, Emma.. Regina was right." Belle said smiling at her.

"I can only image how difficult it was for you, but that was the only chance of saving her life; this freezing-curse is really going too fast through her body and I'm worried she'll be completely frozen by tomorrow morning."

Emma was still trembling ready to break at any moment. She looked around the room and seeing all her friends there make her feel better. They were all there for supporting her and above all they were all there to help Regina because they cared about her too.

"I'm sorry.. she is sleeping now even if I tried my best to keep her awake.."

"Don't worry Emma, we can let her sleep.. unfortunately the ice blast hit Regina so near her heart that it would make no difference in the freezing speed if she is resting or not.. Let her sleep so at least she can regain a little bit of her strength" Elsa told her.

In that very same moment Robin rushed throw out the door and moved angrily towards Emma who was standing near Regina's bed almost touching her hand (in the last hour in which they were alone at the manor she had never left Regina's side, not even for a second).

"She always gets hurt every time she is near you Miss Swan, do you know that? And now she is under the same curse Marion is! You are just lucky that this time my kiss is going to work.. and so we can have Regina back!" he said shaking his hand furiously in the air.

"Now please move away, so I can kiss and save her!" he said proudly.

"It wasn't her fault.." Elsa interjected.

"Oh no.. I'm sure it was! Now out of the way!"

Emma and Henry gave Robin the space he was asking for and they moved near Ruby, Belle and Anna on the other side of the room.

He leaned forward Regina's sleeping body and he kissed her perfect red lips in the same fashion way Charming had kissed Snow White so many years ago in order to break another curse.

' _Please Regina open your eyes.. please I can't go on without you..!'_

He opened his eyes slowly and looked expectantly at Regina sure to see her eyes open at any seconds and the freezing process to stop.

The air in the room was full of fear and trepidation with Robin getting angrier and angrier each passing second.

But nothing happened; Regina was still unconscious and the curse was still going on turning part of her body in solid ice each passing minute.

"It's all your fault Miss Swan! You took her heart away and now my true love kiss is not working!" he growled towards Emma and furiously stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

 _'Oh my God what have I done? Now she'll never recover from this curse..'_ She started to panic even more but suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and turning her head she found Belle there. She looked at her with eyes full of tears.

"It's not like that, Emma. True love kiss works even if the two lovers are both without their hearts. Robin's kiss didn't work because they don't share a true love bond." Belle said encouragingly.

"Yes Ma she is right! I read it in my books too! Don't worry we'll find another way." Henry said hugging her.. "Robin loves her, but maybe it's mom who doesn't love him back.. Do you remember I told you that she has feelings for someone else?" He winked between his tears. Emma crossed defensively her arms and eyed his son like he has lost his mind.

' _My son and this crazy idea of his.. It's not possible in this universe for Regina Mills (former Evil Queen!) to have any kind of feeling for me more than friendship.. And for her something like that is already more than enough!'_

"We have to thing about a plan B!" Ruby told looking at her friends full of hope.

"Yes! Ruby is right!" Anna interjected. "I'm sure we'll find a solution in no time!"

"Thank you guys, but I don't really know what we can do right now.." Emma was feeling defeated and hopeless.

"I'll come back to the library and make some research there, I'm sure to find something helpful! Anna, would you mind coming with me?"

Anna nodded enthusiastically and Henry immediately added "I'll come with you two! So we can check all the books in no more than some hours!"

"I will go at Gold's shop to check if there is something useful over there! Mmh.. only if this is ok for you Belle of course.." Belle simply smiled giving the wolf her approval.

"I'll join you Ruby" Elsa interjected shyly.

"Perfect!" The wolf-girl answered a little too enthusiastically with a small grin on her lips.

"What can I do to help..?" Emma asked her friends. Her mind was stuck in panic and she wasn't able to thing about anything at moment. She was sure Robin's kiss would have worked and now she was completely lost.

Ruby neared her and took her by the shoulders trying to gently shake her in some way. "Emma you have the most important task ever! You have to stay here with Regina.. You have to stay by her side comforting her and letting her know that we are all here trying to solve the situation because we care! She needs to feel loved, can you do that for all of us?"

Emma just nodded.. "Yes.. I guess I can.."

"Perfect! Then we gotta go and you'll stay with her! Don't leave her alone.. Not even for a minute!"

"Emma.." Belle interjected strategically touching the blonde's forearm "remember that love can slow the freezing-process down, so focus on making her feel loved and safe" she squeezed her hand and then they all left the mansion.

Leaving her mother's bedroom Henry took out the Operation M&M's parchment from his pocket and read the forth step: "step 4 - got mom and Ma finally happy together". New tears came into his eyes as he crinkled the sheet of paper and threw it away behind his shoulders.

They were alone again and for almost half an hour Emma stayed there in silence keeping constantly an eye on the former queen sleeping form, hoping to catch even the little improvement in her conditions. She was sitting in a little armchair at the right side of Regina's bed with her head buried in her hands and a million of different thoughts in her mind.

 _'What I'm gonna do now without her..? How can I bring Henry up without her support..? I don't want to do it if she isn't with us.. things are not going to be the same anymore if she isn't around..'_

"Hey.." She was so lost in her own thoughts that Regina startled her and so she jumped in the armchair.

The Savior immediately raised her head looking sweetly in Regina's brown eyes. She wanted to stroke the brunette's soft black hair, cuddle her and tell her soothing words but then a sort of anger for Regina's stupid act kick in.

"You idiot! Why did you do something so stupid like saving my damn life?" Emma screamed crying.

The brunette was lying on her bed almost unconscious, she was in a great pain while the coldness coming from Ingrid's curse was spreading all around her body.

At Emma's outburst she barely opened her eyes for just a moment and looking directly in Emma's green eyes she whispered "Because you are worth it..", she was so weak that she has no filter for her thoughts.

"No, I'm not!" she had new fresh tears in her eyes, "I know you did it for Henry, but for him you are much more important than me!"

"I did it not only for Henry.." and then she stopped abruptly regaining a bit of control over her mouth.

"Not only for Henry.." Emma repeated more to herself than to the brunette, "but then why?" she asked confused; the brunette saving her life was really something beyond her comprehension. She was also very irritated because from her point of view risking Regina's life was not an option in any case.

"Tell me WHY..!" the Savior almost shouted leaning towards the brunette.

Regina cupped Emma's cheek in her right hand stroking her thumb gently over there, "Because.. you set my heart on fire..", Emma's eyes reached their maximum size.

"Quite hilarious, isn't it? The Evil Queen has a heart after all.." She chuckled and then she lost her consciousness again.

Emma stood there dumbfounded.. ' _WHAT?! What did you mean Regina?!'_

 __"Regina.. Regina!" she screamed shaking the brunette body softly trying to wake her up again, but her attempts were futile.

"I know pretty well that you have a big heart.."

She did not know what she was doing as she gently leaned in and closed the distance between her and this woman she had grown so close to, when their lips were just inches apart she whispered "Forgive me Regina.. please don't kill me.." and then she closed the gap and kissed the woman she had been in love with for the last 4 years. It lasted only a brief moment, it was full of undying and unrequited love and that mere brush of their lips made Emma's head spin around sending her in Even. ' _I'm sure she is gonna kill me for this sooner or later, but she is worth it.."_ She thought resting their foreheads together and stroking the raven woman's black hair lovingly.

After some minutes she sat again in the armchair moving it as near as possible to Regina's bed in order to be as close to her as possible without being on the bed. She couldn't help but to stare longingly at her messaging her scalp and caressing her right arm with her fingers, Emma was trying her best to shoot the former queen even if she was sleeping and couldn't feel her touch.

' _She is beautiful..'_ she thought amazed, _'even under a freezing spell she is still gorgeous..'_

After another hour she was almost asleep in her armchair when she heard a low murmur.

"I'm-I'm-co-cold.." The brunette whispered in her sleep trying to cover herself as much as possible with the bedspreads.

Regina was so vulnerable that Emma wasted no time and climbed into the bed under the covers. The former Evil Queen was now lying on her right side, so Emma approached her from behind and enveloped her in a warm embrace.

"I'll keep you warm.." she breathed in the brunette ear making Regina shiver. The Savior put her even closer and rested her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"I just wanna be your hero.." she whispered before putting the former queen even closer and drifting to sleep.

"You already are.." the brunette murmured in her sleep, she thought that just some minutes had passed after Emma's confession, instead it was hours; the blonde didn't hear her.


	7. Step 5 (Part 1) - Regina

**Chapter 5 – "Step 5 - Regina" – Part 1**

Regina's POV

It was very early in the morning, a dim light was illuminating the room and a cool breeze was flowing thought the open window. Probably it was around six o'clock, so it was just a little bit earlier than Regina's usual wake up time. She was exhausted and all she just wanted was to stay in her bed a little longer.. _'mmh.. I don't know what is the reason but I've just had the best sleep I've ever had in ages!'_ she thought a little lazy.

She opened slowly her eyes and she stirred.. or at least she tried to stir! The first thing Regina noticed as she began to stir awake was that she wasn't alone in her bed and not only she wasn't alone but also she became immediately acutely aware that she couldn't move as freely as any other morning. The second thing she noticed was the body pressed up against her back holding her from behind like a little koala bear with their arm slung below her breasts and they were embracing her so tightly like their life was depending on it. Who was wrapped around her? Regina's eyes got wide and an annoyed look took place on her beautiful features when realization hit her.. _'Oh no Robin, why are you here again in my bed?! We've already discussed about that and I think I was perfectly clear that we are over'._ Regina tried to squirm out of the embrace.

She took this opportunity to turn over and check her suspicion about Robin being there hugging her and meanwhile thinking of a good excuse to get the man out of her bed as soon as possible. Nestled in the sheets beside her was this very comfortable, warm _'This is strange! I've never thought of Robin as comfortable or warm..'_ and curvy body _'..curvy..?'_ and breasts were pressed up against her back ' _..breast, seriously?_ ', but what really confused her was locks of soft long blonde hair spread across the pillow, only one person came immediately to her mind: Emma Swan.

She nearly flew off the bed in shock.

Her eyes got immediately wide and saying she was dumbfounded would be an understatement. 

' _Emma.. Emma Swan.. the Savior.. in my bed..?'_ she was bewilder. ' _Seriously? This can't be real.. I guess it's just another of my dreams..'_

She checked again and Emma's arm tightened its grip, ' _Oh my.. she is really here!_ '

The Savior was in her bedroom.. in her bed.. under her cover cuddling dearly the former Evil Queen with her strong arm set firmly around her waist. ' _I_ _s this just a joke?_ ' not that she was complying at all, but she didn't want to have her hopes up just to have them crashed a minute later.

' _I'd do anything to wake up like this every morning.. but I have to face the truth and know that it's impossible. Maybe I can stay here and enjoy this a little longer.. How can I feel so safe in her arms? I feel safer here with her than what I've ever felt in my entire life.. Not even with Daniel it was like that.. How could it be? This is the woman I used to hate.. She was my enemy and she wanted to take Henry away from me.. I suppose that things really do change, don't they Miss Swan?'_ She chuckled _, 'my former arch-enemy (and now my secret-unrequited-love) is here cuddling me and I couldn't feel saver!'_ She cuddle a little more.

 _'I don't know why we are in this position this morning.. but I just want to enjoy having her strong arms around me a little longer until she wakes up and realizes who is the person she really is embracing..'_ a sad sigh escaped her red lips. She knew that Emma would be disgusted as soon as she'd find out that the person she was cuddling in realty was no other one than the former Evil Queen, her family's arch-enemy, ' _Maybe she is thinking I'm the pirate.._ ', yet she really couldn't help herself to enjoy the moment a little longer because it was something she had been craving for a very long time now.

 _'I wonder if I really do repulse you that much Emma..?'_

She sank a little bit more in Emma's embrace and took the blonde's arm slung below her breasts bringing it near her mouth and placing a soft kiss on the Savior's palm. She stayed like that for several minutes just enjoying the blonde's presence and hearing her steady heartbeat.

 _'I want to fix in my mind every single whisper she made.. every little movement.. every new and sweet sensation she is able to inflame in me just by holding me close. I can feel her breath tingling the back of my neck and I can't help shivering..'_

' _I'll stay like that until she wakes up.. Please, I just want to enjoy it as longer as possible..'_

The position soothed her so much that she felt safe enough to recall the events of the previous day.

She remembered waking up very early as her usual routine and then Henry and her had decided to go and have breakfast at Granny's _. 'Of course the only reason for me allowing that kind of breakfast was because Henry asked for it and I didn't want to disappoint him.. and absolutely NOT because I hoped to accidentally bump into a certain blonde sheriff'._ A frustrated sigh could be heard in the room.

' _But I have to say that at the end it was a very good morning; I was able to have breakfast with Henry and see her too.. and of course she was breathtaking as usual..'_ she curved the end of her lips at the memory, _'but then I had to ruin everything acting as my usual-self, I was nasty and run away when she was just trying to be kind with me.. I'm such an idiot sometimes!'_ she scolded herself.

Then she recollected the crazy conversation she had with Henry during their breakfast and her eyes got wide.

 _ **"You should just ask her out.."  
"Pardon?"  
"You should ask Emma out.. on a date! Erm.. I just meant that it would be cool with me, you and Ma being together!"**_

' _I wonder - my dear Henry - what would you say now if you would catch us in this intimate embrace.. I'm sure you won't be happy to see your Ma cuddling the Evil Queen..'_ a heavy sadness took place in her heart, then she suddenly gasped _'Oh My God Henry, where is he now?!'_ , she was about to pull herself out of Emma's grip and out of the bed when a rush of memories hit her..

 _ **Elsa and a very nervous Emma at her door..**_

 _ **The three of them in the forest near her vault doing magic lessons..**_

' _I was really enjoying myself with them..'_

 _ **Then a very furious Ingrid.. and the consequent fight..**_

Then she remembered the fire-shield she had built up to defend Emma.. _'ok, also for protecting Elsa but it was especially for Emma!'_. She panicked recalling the ice blast that was going to hit Emma and feeling dread build in her belly she lifted herself on her elbow to turn and look at the sleeping body that was hugging her searching frantically for any injuries. Only when she found out that Emma has none and was sleeping soundly next to her, she was able to relax and she laid back in the sheriff's arms again.

' _Oh my.. that ice blast could have killed her! Poofing myself in front of her was the only reasonable thing to do to protect her.. I just wanted to save her so much, I can't lose her.. I need her. Luckily at the end it worked and she didn't get injured!_ ' a sigh of relief escaped from Regina's lips as she briefly closed her eyes and tightened her grip around the Savior's arm just as a confirmation that Emma was really fine and there with her. But then realization hit the brunette and her eyes shot open again; SHE was the one that got injured by Ingrid's ice blast!

' _Oh my God.. it hit me in the chest and I remember clearly that I started freezing up! And Emma.. being the Savior she is.. because she ALWAYS has to be the hero.. did something very stupid and used that advanced spell to poof us here! Stupid Savior.. I had just saved you from Ingrid's attack and then you decided to perform such an advanced spell that could have killed you!'_ Regina shook her head in disagreement for such a display of.. what? Affection?! _'Was she concerned about me?!'_ she wondered in disbelief.

She roamed quietly her hands over her upper body searching for the parts of her body now-turned-in-solid-ice that she was sure were there, even if she couldn't sense them and everything seemed normal. She checked all her body but everything was fine, nothing in her body was frozen.. she checked her left arm and shoulder twice, but they were as their usual.. ' _How could it be..?'_ she asked herself in denial, _'I'm sure my left arm and shoulder were frozen yesterday night! I can remember it clearly.. I couldn't move them and I was in great pain..'_

In that moment other memories came to her mind..

 _ **Being laid carefully on the bed..**_

' _SHE brought me at home.. She tried everything to make me comfortable.. was she.. concerned?'_

 _ **Left arm and shoulder frozen..**_

 _ **Drifting continuously into unconsciousness..**_

' _Even in that condition I was able to hear a lot of different voices around me..'_

 _ **Henry..**_

' _Oh My God! Did he see me like that..?! I don't want him to be worried..'_

 _ **Ruby.. and Belle.. and also Anna and Elsa here in my bedroom..**_

' _From the sadness in their eyes and the sweetness in their words it was clear they were all worried about me..'_

A single tear fell over her check.

 _ **Robin rushed through the door heading angrily towards Emma..**_

' _why was he here..?'_

 _ **He treated her awfully telling her that it was all her fault?!**_

' _why wasn't I awake to give him an adequate retort?'_

 _ **And he mumbled something about his true love's kiss that would have saved me for sure..**_

' _Oh yeah sure, because it's not like we have the little issue that I'm not in love with him.._ ' she thought sarcastically, _'without this little detail set in place there is no true-love's-kiss.. therefore it means I'm doomed to become a statue of solid ice; the person I'm deeply in love with would never love me back and kiss me..'_

 _ **..and then Robin was kissing me!**_

' _I could feel his lips against mine.. his kiss was a little rough and he was so sure of himself..'_ __She snorted.

 _ **Emma was still next to me, near the bed.. she had been there since we got home.. she never left my side.. I tried to catch her hand with mine during the kiss but I couldn't.. I was so weak that I think my hand didn't even move..**_ _'I wanted her comfort.. her arms wrap around me.. her lips against mine.. not his..'_

 _ **Robin was kissing me and I could sense different emotions coming from her.. sadness and hope?**_ _'How could that be? How could she feel emotions that are so different? They are totally the opposite! Really, it's so damn hard to read this woman sometimes!'_ A frustrated sigh escaped her lips. 

_'It's clear Robin's kiss didn't work.. I can remember seeing for a brief moment is overly-frustrated face when nothing happened.. And I recall that I was feeling colder and colder by each passing second during his kiss.. So how could it be that I'm fine now? It's morning.. So several hours has passed since Ingrid's curse hit me and some parts of my body were already turned in ice when I fell asleep.. By now I should already be completely frozen up just as Belle said..'_

 _ **"It's all your fault Miss Swan! You took her heart away and now my true love kiss is not working!"**_

 ****Regina rolled her eyes, ' _that moron thought his kiss didn't work because my heart wasn't in its usual place.. And he put all the shame on Emma's shoulders, how could he_?' She was furious.. ' _I've already told him that I care about him.. as a friend.. but that I'm not in love with him! Was it so difficult to understand?'_

 _ **"It's not like that, Emma. True love kiss works even if the two lovers are both without their hearts. It didn't work because they don't share a true love bond**_ **."**

She sighed, ' _luckily Belle was here and she had some magic-knowledge in her! Well done Belle.. thank you for explaining all these idiots how magic works! Oh no, after that I fell unconscious again!'_

She looked again at the Savoir who was still sleeping soundly next to her with a goofy smile on her features.. _'I wonder what you are dreaming about Miss Swan..'_ , but just the sight of the blonde relaxed there next to her was enough for making the brunette smile.

' _I don't know for how long I spaced out.. but when I opened my eyes again all the others were gone and there was just Emma and me in my bedroom.. the room was pretty dark, so I guess it was in the middle of the night.. and unfortunately I recall clearly how conversation'._ She felt pretty ashamed.

" **Hey.."**

" **You idiot! Why did you do something so stupid like saving my damn life?"**

" **Because you are worth it.."** ' _Oh my.. did I really tell her that?_ ', she blushed.

" **No, I'm not! I know you did it for Henry, but for him you are much more important than me!"**

" **I did it not only for Henry.."** ' _Damn my mouth! Why couldn't I keep it close?!_ '

" **Not only for Henry? But then why?"** ' _she was so confused and upset.._ '

" **Tell me WHY Regina!** "

" **Because.. you set my heart on fire.."** ' _Oh no no NO! How could I let that slip?! Ok I was under an icy-curse but this is not an excuse! Now she is going to hate me forever! Oh no, tell me I didn't cup her cheek in my hand while telling her that? Stupid.. stupid Regina!_ ' her eyes filled with tears.

 **"Quite hilarious, isn't it? The Evil Queen has a heart after all**.." _'Just great! My mouth had a life on her own spilling all my secret thoughts and after all of these revelations I lost my consciousness.. again!'_ she sighed exasperated.

 _'I was still in great pain and I could feel part of my body turning in ice.. I was helpless, there was nothing I could do to stop it. But suddenly there was a light and I felt warm and loved as never before in my life and complete for the first ever and happy as I never thought I could be again'._

' _That's incredible.. that warmth was melting the ice..'_ she was literally dumfounded at the memory.

' _Then I opened my eyes and.. Oh my God.. SHE WAS KISSING ME!'_ She turned again to look at the Savior's pink lips putting her fingers over her own lips in disbelief, _'She kissed me.. for a brief moment her lips were on mine! And I was so knocked out that I couldn't even enjoy it..'_

After some minutes realization hit Regina, only a true love's kiss could have stopped the curse. She got Robin's kiss, it didn't work and left her only colder and other part of her body were turning in solid ice. Then her Emma.. _'no, not my Emma.. only Emma!'_.., Emma kissed her and she started to warm up and heal.

 _'Ok.. it's clear that it worked because it was a true love's kiss.. Maybe it worked just because it was a kiss from the Savior.. Because it's clear it can't be the other way.. for sure it can't be a romantic love.. I admitted to myself my feelings for her a long time ago.. But it's bluntly clear she doesn't feel the same way otherwise she would not be with the pirate. So this is the only rational explanation; her kiss worked because she is the Savior.. So Maybe due to her role she can "produce" true love's kisses just by caring for someone.. Yes it should be like that!'_

" **I'm-I'm-co-cold.."  
"I'll keep you warm.." **

' _And this explain why we are here.. in my bed together.. Oh my, I was so insolent that I almost asked her!_ ', the brunette felt so ashamed by her own actions that she didn't know how she could look the blonde in the eyes again without blushing furiously.

Stirring from behind Regina brought her alarmingly back to the present. The arm slung below her breast left her to stretch. The person behind her yawned as she began to wake.

Regina pulled herself out of bed, wrapping the sheet around her figure and clutching it to her chest.

"Miss Swan!" Regina blurted out before she could stop herself trying to sound disappointed and surprised.

Emma's eyes popped open then. She stared wild-eyed at Regina glaring over at her.

" **I just wanna be your hero.."**

~~~SQSQ~~~~~~~~~~~~ TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~ SQSQ~~~

 _ **Please read and review!**_ __


	8. Step 5 (Part 2) - Regina

**Sorry for the late update.. this is the final chapter and I wanted it to be perfect.. or at least perfect for me**

 **I have to thank Misslane and her video "jar of hearts", it gave me the right push for this chapter.. if you can read it with this video as a soundtrack I'd really appreciate it.**

 **Hope it'll be not too much confusing but I decided to write this chapter giving space to both Regina's and Emma's thoughts.. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as me**

 **Chapter 5 – "Step 5 - Regina" – Part 2**

Regina's POV + Emma's POV

Stirring from behind her brought Regina alarmingly back to the present. The arm slung below her breast left her to stretch. The blonde behind her yawned as she began to wake.

Regina immediately panicked and pulled herself out of bed far from the Savior's warmth, wrapping instinctively the sheets around her figure and clutching it to her chest.

"Miss Swan!" Regina blurted out before she could stop herself trying to sound disappointed, but failing miserably.

Emma's eyes popped fully open then. She stared wild-eyed at Regina smiling broadly. The blonde looked so normal, so happy to see her, that it made Regina's heart skip a beat.

Regina was standing near the bedroom door with the blanket around her figure looking at the blonde in disbelief.. _'why isn't she disappointed and freaked out to be in my bedroom.. in my bed.. hugging me?'_

"Hey.." the blonde greeted her beaming, _'Soooo gorgeous! Gods, it's not humanely possible to be that damn perfect all the time! She has just woken up and yet here she is as beautiful as ever.. Yep.. perfect.'_ Then suddenly a rush of memories come to Emma's mind and realization hit her. _'OMG she was freezing to death yesterday night!'_. Her eyes widened in shock at the memories, then without even thinking (and with a hint of clumsiness) she threw herself out of the bed and rushed over the brunette, who was taken aback by the Savior's attitude and leant more against the door gridding tightly the sheets over her chest.

Emma took the former queen by her shoulders and checked her inch by inch searching frantically her body for any sign of injuries caused by the ice curse that hit her the previous day. She was so desperate for checking if the brunette was really fine that she even attempted to tear off the blanket Regina was holding so tightly around her body.

"Miss Swan!" she scolded at her arching her eyebrow.

The Savior stopped dead in her track unable to move further realizing what she was about to do and looked in the brown eyes she grew to love so much.. _'she has just yelled at me.. yet her eyes are so soft and caring.. but that's impossible! Damn.. I'm really getting crazy even seeing things that are not there..'_

"Sorry 'Gina.. I just needed to check you were really fine! I.. I needed to be sure.. but how..?" she was so relieved that sparkling tears found their way in her green eyes and she hold back a sob putting a hand over her mouth.

"Were you really concerned about the Evil Queen, my dear?" she asked in a mocking tone desperately trying to hide her hope.

"No, I wasn't.." the Savior shot back crossing her arms.

A deep sadness took place in the brunette's heart, _'take a hold of yourself Regina. What did you expect? She would never worry about you.. You are the Evil Queen, the woman that ruined her life and her parents'.. you've always known that you are just an acquaintance for her and nothing more.. '_

"..or rather not only for your Evil Queen part, I was worried about YOU.. I was worried sick about Regina as a whole! Oh my God you scared the hell out of me!" the sheriff almost screamed.

"Emma," she began slowly. "Emma, it's okay.."

"No, it's not! You risked your life Regina.. and this is something very far form okay!" she shouted.

"But I'm fine now.."

"You really don't understand, do you?" the Savoir replied defeated looking in the caramel eyes of the former queen.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not aware of what are you talking about.."

' _It's better to change immediately the subject of the conversation before I spill out everything about my feelings for her and then be obviously rejected.. Damn you Regina Mills, I was never supposed to fall in love with you!'_

The Savior tried to calm herself steading her breath and taking control over her shaking hands before proceeding with the conversation, "You really can't imagine how happy I am to see you're fine.. how are you feeling?" she asked putting a hand on Regina's left forearm protectively. The brunette saw pure concern in the blonde's eyes and she also noticed that her features were pretty strained, it was clear the Savior had just had a very stressful night.

"I'm fine, Emma.. thank you for your concern.." _'and why am I blushing now? Damn you Emma Swan.. whenever you are near me I just act like a teenager-girl with her biggest crush!'_

"Well.. I.. I'm.." Emma sighed trying to regain her train of thoughts and contain the pain of finding out (again) that Robin was Regina's true love.

' _He kissed her and now she is completely healed.. HE broke the curse so there is really no doubt he is Regina's true love'_ and this new confirmation only broke Emma's heart more.

"I'm happy to see that at the end Robin's kiss worked.." she said with an expression between great sadness and relief on her beautiful features and a slight frown. Of course she was beyond happy that Regina was all right, that was the only important thing that mattered at the end.. but it was pretty hard for the Savior to face (probability for the thousand times) the reality of being nothing more than a friend to Regina.

' _Oh my God.. she truly is an idiot sometimes! She really thinks that Robin's kiss broke the curse..! Even if a small part of me wishes it to be true because in this way things would be so much easier for me and I would be able to reach my happiness instead of falling in a unrequired love with the Savior.. It's not like that and she deserves to know the truth.._ '

"I'm not so sure we have to thank Robin for that.. as far as I recall Robin's kiss was not the only one I got yesterday night.." she smirked mischievously. _'Well done Regina, the Evil-Queen-Self-conscious mask is always a good idea..'_

' _SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! She knows!_ '

"I.. uh.. because.. you know.."

' _I'm really an idiot! OMG she is gonna kill me because I kissed her.. Damn! And now she is using her Evil-Queen-Emotionless-Mask.. it can only mean she is really angry with me for ruining her life over and over again.. and I also took advantage of her when she was unconscious! Stupid.. stupid Emma!'_

The blonde was so taken aback by Regina's knowledge that she stepped back from the brunette's personal space where she still was after checking the brunette was fine.

Feeling immediately the loss Regina tried to reach her taking her right hand and squeezing it.

"No wait.. I'm sorry.."

' _But.. Wait! Is she really implying that was not Robin's kiss that broke the curse, but mine?! No.. That's impossible.. she is just making fun of me..'._

"You are just teasing me, aren't you?" she asked dreading the former queen's answer more than anything else in the world. _'And yes Regina.. I'm deadly jealous of Robin *fucking* Hood! He is your soul-mate.. your true love.. and I'm nothing for you even if I love you so damn much!"_

"I.. I was crushed.. I.. I didn't know what else.." the blonde was trying her best to explain her action without telling her the truth.

"Don't worry Miss Swan.. no need to stutter." The brunette replied leaning against the closed door again with her arms crossed over her chest and sighing.

"And no Emma.. I'm not teasing you. I'm alive because the ice curse was broken and Robin is not the reason."

"What are you trying to say..?" the sheriff asked in disbelief and with a hint of hope in her voice that went completely unnoticed by the brunette.

The former queen sighed. _'Come on Regina, get on hold of yourself and tell her the truth.. well, of course NOT the whole truth! There is no need to tell her how much you really care for her.. she'd just be repulsed and reject you..'_

Taking a deep breath Regina continued her speech. "Emma, I know you kissed me yesterday night.. Don't worry it's abundantly clear you did it out of duty of course.. but thank you anyway because you saved me".

' _WHAT?'_ the Savior was flabbergasted, _'OMG! So she is really implying that it was my kiss the one that broke the curse and not Robin's! But.. how could it be possible..? I love her.. that's quite clear.. but to break a curse like that shouldn't the feeling be mutual..? But this is impossible, because she loves forest-man.. right?!'_

The blonde was still gaping at the brunette speechless, for this reason Regina decided to continue and finish her speech, even knowing the rejection that would come for sure at the end. She tightened her grip around the blanket like this motion could give her the needed strength to tell the Savior the truth and help her to protect herself when the blonde would finally reply back.

"I know you were worried sick and being the Savior you are, you'd always try everything in your power to save the others.. even do something you don't want to." The brunette said those words with her eyes almost closed leaning her head against the door, then she took a deep breath and opened them again looking fiercely into Emma's green eyes. "I know it was something hard for you to do.. I mean kissing me.. I know it was hard.. but thank you."

' _Hard? Does she really think that kissing her was hard or difficult for me..? Kissing her was pure bliss for me.. so "it was hard" my ass! She is kidding, isn't she?'_

Even though Emma had had so many things in her head that she wanted to say, in that moment she was fighting an internal battle to try to get a sentence together and so she replied with just a simple "But how..?"

"I mean.. I've always thought that a true-love-kiss is needed to break a curse like that.." at the end the blonde was able to voice at least one of her thought.

"Yes Emma.. that's true.. in fact it was a true-love-kiss that broke this curse.."

"I really don't understand Regina.." the blonde said utterly confused.

"It's easy Miss Swan, you are the Savior.. you are meant to break curses.. I think that this grant you the power to give people a true-love-kiss even if you don't love them, it's enough that they.." she paused and took a deep long breath, "it's enough if they care about you.. their feelings would be enough for your magic to work."

"I know that maybe your pirate won't be too happy about that.. I mean you sharing true-love-kisses with other people.. but this is the only rational explanation."

' _Seriously? Does she really think that I can just go around and give true-love-kisses to everyone on this planet just because I'm the Savior?! This is crazy..'_ she snorted internally.

"Stop this non-sense Regina!" she shouted more angrily than what she intended.

The brunette was dumbfounded by the sudden outburst of the sheriff.

"You love Robin.. he is your damn soul-mate.. he kissed you.. and now you are fine. So stop teasing me with this I-was-saved-by-the-Savior's-true-love-kiss! It hurts.. too much.. so stop!" she said with tears in her green eyes. She was on the verge of falling unable to contain her emotions anymore.

"Emma dear.." Regina started to say arching her sculpted eyebrow not understanding the Savior's attitude.

"Do you love him..?" She screamed. "Answer me!", tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Of course I love him.."

"See.. that's enough! It means that HIS kiss broke the curse and not mine! So stop with all this non-sense.." she was now crying openly. She was about to turn and leave when the brunette took her wrist strongly holding her in place.

"But I'm not in love with him! That's the reason why it didn't work.. I felt only cold when he kissed me and not the deep warmth I felt with you.. that's how I know which kiss saved me! But why do you care so much? You choose your pirate so why are you checking with me on this now?"

"YOU. WERE. ALREADY. TAKEN!" She shouted entering in the brunette's personal space, their lips just inches apart.

"Pardon?!" she asked in disbelief.

"Oh come on Regina..! I've been in love with you since.. well I dunno.. since forever I guess?!" she spat almost exasperated stepping back. _'Well done Swan.. now she knows your deepest secret and she'll reject you.. of course she'll be polite and all but she is gonna crush you..'_

"That's impossible.." her brown eyes widened.

"IT'S TRUE!" she shouted with new tears in her eyes.

"But you are with that sultry pirate.."

' _ **you were already taken..**_ '

' _You really don't understand Regina, do you? Ok.. it's now or never.. I've already told you that I'm love with you so I think that telling you something more would be no more harm..'_

"Look, when I came back from NYC I finally remembered you and my life here in Storybrooke, I wanted to risk everything and tell you the truth.. but you were already happy with Robin *fucking* Hood and I'd never do anything to ruin your happiness! For this reason I didn't say anything.. and I set for something easy with Killian.."

The brunette remained silent too stunned to even breath.

"I'd have chosen you if you were an option! You were my FIRST choice but you were already taken by your soul-mate! I'd always choose YOU, Regina! And you know that pretty well.. I've always chosen to trust you and believe in you.. I've always put you at the first place. But of course I'm not even an option for you, because you have your precious soul-mate to run after. And for the record; I'm not with Hook anymore.. we broke up two months ago, because he knew. We are just friends now and he was just trying to help me.. in reality he is going out with one of Ariel's sisters."

Regina was utterly shocked as Emma's words kept on repeating in her mind every single minute.

' _ **I'd have chosen you if you were an option'**_

' _ **I'm not with him anymore'**_

"You.. You are not with him anymore?" for the first time during the last thirty years the former Evil Queen stuttered in surprise.

"The choice is yours.." the blonde told her bravely waiting for the rejection she was sure was coming. _'There it is my heart Regina.. go on and crush it!'_

Letting the blanket fell to the ground Regina launched herself toward the blonde cupping her face in her hands and crashing their lips together.

The brunette moaned and grabbed the back of Emma's neck as she kept her close, pushing her body against the toned and lean body of the Savior and threading her fingers into blonde hair.

The Savior tensed up in the kiss and wasn't kissing back, Regina's heart shattered.

' _She is not kissing me back.. Oh My God what have I done? As usually I mistook everything!'_

After a few seconds were the blonde was standing still Regina was going to pull back defeated with tears in her brown eyes when suddenly Emma started to kiss her back pinning her effectively against the door. She closed her eyes and edged more into Regina's lips, licking the brunette's bottom lip asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Their kiss deepened and Emma couldn't stop her breathy sighs when Regina pulled her closer, cupping her face again. One of her hands went to Regina's waist, the other to her neck pulling her as close as possible never letting her go. Their lips collided softly and their tongues were fumbling around one other's.

When the kiss ended they were both breathless, Regina rested her forehead against Emma's looking incredulously into her eyes, her hands still cupping Emma's face to keep her close.

"I want you.. YOU and not Robin.. I want my Emma.. my love."

"I don't know if I was clear enough before but.. you are everything I ever wanted.. I love you." saying that the blonde smiled broadly like she has never done in her entire life and kissed Regina again fiercely.

"Well if I recall it correctly, you wanted to be my hero Miss Swan.. and I guess now it's abundantly clear that you really are.. after all you saved me.." she smirked.

"Oh my.. So you.. you heard that too?" _'Great! But wasn't she unconscious?_ "Is there something, Madam Mayor, that you don't remember about last night?" she joked smiling sweetly and pulling her closer and closer.

"Nope.. sorry for that. As I was saying.. it's clear that you really are my hero.. but I want to be your home Emma. No more running.. Henry and me, we are your family and we are your home, is this a deal?" Regina asked her seriously.

Emma was overwhelmed by the brunette's words, she felt like her soul was finally full and complete. _'That's the family I've always been searching for.._ '

"Deal! Anyway, sorry to disappoint you but the two of you already were since a long time.." she beamed. _'I'm sure my heart is gonna explode! Wait! Speaking of heart how can I feel so much love coming from Regina when her heart is not in her chest?'_

"Regina.. you heart!" the savior pointed out panicking and scanning the bedroom with her eyes. She was about to turn around and leave when Regina hugged her, "It's still where you put it last night and it's completely safe, my dear". Pulling her closer she whispered in her ear, "So would you mind returning me my heart..?".

She took Emma's hand and lead them near her bed. There on the nightstand there was the jewelry box that was containing her heart since the previous night. They set together on Regina's bed and she handed the box to Emma, who opened it carefully. She looked questioningly from the heart laying in her hands to Regina's caramel eyes, unsure of what to do.

Regina put her hands on Emma's intertwining their fingers.

"Well it seems you really got the Evil Queen's heart after all, not only from a metaphoric point of view but also physically.." she joked, but Emma was really petrified to have something so precious in her hands.

Sensing her distress, the brunette just whispered "Put it back in my chest, dear".

"I don't want to hurt you.. you said that putting a heart back is always gonna hurt the owner.." she told the brunette with her eyes full of concern.

' _Oh my.. does she really care so much that she doesn't want to give me even the slightest pain?'_

"I'm sure you won't hurt me.." she squeezes the Savior's hand. _'This is not completely a lie, it's just going to be a brief pain and then I'll be fine..'_

Emma's lie-detector detected the lie immediately, but she decided to do as she was told anyway. _'It's necessary.. I just hope I won't hurt her so much..'_

She carefully took the heart from the box, holding it in her hands with care as the most precious thing in the world. Then she looked in the brunette's eyes who nodded her to proceed. She slowly put the heart close to Regina's chest when suddenly a white light flashed and the heart came back in its natural place without any hurt. Regina's eyes widened, that was the first time she saw something like that. Yes sure, she had read sometimes in her books that if it's your true-love the person who returns you your heart, you wouldn't feel any pain.. but she had never seen it happen and she had always thought it was just a myth.

"It really didn't hurt.." she was utterly surprised. She was ready to feel the pain although to pretend she was fine, but at the end the pain never came. "Well, I suppose this is another confirmation that we really belong together Miss Swan, isn't it?" she laughed softly cupping Emma's face and kissing her sweetly.

"Do you still have some doubts Madam Mayor?" the savior joked back.

"Mmh.. nope, none at all! It's still early in the morning.. Would you mind staying here in bed a little longer and hold me close? I'm still freezing.." the blonde just flashed a smile at the suggestion and they slid together under the sheets cuddling, Regina was on her right side and Emma was spooning her from behind. 

"So.. Mmh.. You are not going to kill me, aren't you? You know.. For the kiss I gave you last night when you were unconscious..?" Emma asked unsure.  
"I don't want to kill you Emma.." she smiled pulling the savior's arm closer.  
"See.. That's a start!"  
Regina rolled her eyes.. "But you know Miss Swan I'm for sure going to kill you if you don't kiss me again immediately". She said mischievously turning her head and leaning toward the blond for another kiss. Emma closed her eyes ready for the kiss she longed for when suddenly she stopped Regina.  
The raven woman glared at her with worry.. "Regina.. Can I be your happy ending?"  
And Regina smiled, the sweetest smile that Emma had ever seen.. "You already are my dear.. since a long time" and then she kissed her passionately.

Readjusting herself in the blonde's embrace and keeping Emma's arms as close as possible she fell asleep almost immediately with a radiant smile on her lips. _'She is going to be my new favorite blanket..'._

Seeing Regina safe in her arms sent a sense of warmth in Emma's heart, she can't stop staring at her while stroking lovingly her dark hair. Suddenly she remembered that Henry was still in the library with Belle and Anna oblivious that Regina was finally safe. _'He must be deadly worried about his mom, maybe he hasn't even slept all night'_ , and so she took her mobile and sent him a txt.

 **Emma** : come home kid, your Mom is fine!

 **Henry** : really?! OMG! But how..?

 **Emma** : ehm.. let's say I followed your advice kid.. x

 **Henry** : you kissed her?

 **Emma** : yep! And now she is here asleep with me.. and she is not an ice-statue!

 **Henry** : Great Ma! Well done.. I've told you so! Love you! oxoxo

 **Emma** : come home kid.. And Henry, I know you'll be very tired when you'll be back home but come here to cheer your mom before going to bed..

 **Henry** : where is "here" exactly Ma? LOL

 **Emma** : ehm.. *blush*.. in your mom's bedroom

 **Henry** : ROFL.. I'm on my way Ma!

Henry placed his mobile on the desk and looked at Belle and Anna with watery eyes, they all stayed up all night searching for a way to break the impending curse.

"Ma did it!" he said proudly and the two girls burst into a fit of laughter relieved that at the end everything sorted out well. "She kissed mom and broke the curse!" he pointed out as it was necessary.

"Oh Henry I'm so happy!" Belle hugged him heartedly.

"I can't wait to come back home and hug her!" he said with tears of relief in his eyes still hugging Belle.

"Go home Henry, we'll advise Ruby and Elsa.. and then go and get some sleep" Anna said smiling at him. Belle tried to call Ruby's mobile, but for some odd reason she wasn't able to reach her and so she just sent her a txt. Ruby's mobile was long forgotten on the counter in Mr. Gold's shop.. _[author's note: but this is totally another story..]_

"I'm gonna go and thank you very much for all your help" saying that he waved and rushed out the library running toward the mansion. When he arrived there he was so eager to see his mom that he almost slammed the door and climbed the stairs two steps at a time. When he reached Regina's bedroom he opened the door cautiously and popped his head in. Seeing his moms curled together sleeping safe and sound was the best view of his life and he beamed broadly. He decided to not wake them up heading directly toward his bedroom for taking his well-deserved rest. On the way there he saw his M&M's operation parchment crinkled on the floor from the previous night and picked it up.

He opened it and re-read the last step of his plan: "step 4 - Get mom and Ma finally happy together". He grinned and took a pen from his pocket to make the last change in his plan:

 **Step 4 - Get mom and Ma finally happy together** **accomplished:**

" _ **There are persons in our life that are demons and others who are guardian angels.. but what would you do if someone is both..? You just fall in love with them**_ ".

FIN

 **I really loved writing this story, I hope you enjoyed it as well** **.**


End file.
